Who are you guys?
by extraordinary geek
Summary: The Avengers are having a typical day fighting crime, when a group of strangers literally crash in and inadvertently help them out. Who are these people, who is the kid, why is there a kid, and why is SHIELD not that surprised?


**A/N: **Yes, I know I should be working on my other stories, but it's my birthday tradition to either update or post a new story on my birthday. I hope you guys and gals all like this and don't worry I'll be sure to update my other stories soon.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, the Avengers, or any of the characters within.

* * *

The avengers came to the scene of the crime, so to speak. Someone had called in that someone was planning world domination _again_, and Fury had sent them out to check. Their guy was yet to be seen. They had just evacuated the nearby people, when they saw a man dressed in black waltz up to the center of the street and shriek.

Immediately a bunch of other men dressed in black surrounded them. The majority of them flanking the man in the middle.

"I shall prevail" the crazed man yelled out. "Everyone will fear the fury that I will unleash on this city."

Clint rolled his eyes. "Why do we always get stuck with the crazies?"

Tony shrugged. "Nothing better to get rid of the daily blahs of normality than an insane villain." And indeed their villain of the day seemed insane, even to their standards. The man ran around the place chanting things and hopping about the place as he kept on screaming of the wrath he would unleash on the city.

"And you shall all-" The mad man was interrupted as the ground started to shake and he was thrown back violently. A sudden flash of bright blue light had the avengers shielding their eyes to keep from getting blinded.

Once the light died down they opened their eyes and were met with an unexpected sight. Standing in the now dying circle of light was a group of people. There was a black haired man in his early thirties, a blond haired woman in her late twenties with a wicked looking sniper rifle, a blond haired man with a cigarette, a serious faced white haired man, a stout red head, and a short black haired man with glasses, all of them wearing the same blue uniform. They all seemed to be huddled in a circle around something.

"Hey is that" Tony didn't even finish his sentence as their visitors quickly turned to him and he found himself face to face with the business end of the woman's rifle.

Immediately the rest of the avengers took fighting stances as they assessed their visitors. For a few seconds nobody spoke as they stood in a sort of standoff. "Who are you?" Natasha demanded as she raised her firearm into the air. Clint stood beside her with his arrow ready to launch if need be.

"Guys" Steve tried to intervene.

"I asked who are you?" Natasha hated being ignored and the group in front her was doing just that.

"Guys"

"Answer the lady." Clint yelled out.

"Guys!" Steve shouted. Seeing the attention was on him he turned to the newcomers and relaxed his stance. "Is the kid alright?" He asked voice calm and gentle so as not to spook them.

"What?" The avengers turned at Steve's question. Steve just pointed toward the group. Following his line of sight, the rest of the avengers were able to see the previously hidden figure the captain had pointed to.

Crumpled on the ground sat a small teen, his blond hair placed in a braid as he coughed harshly into his arm. The red coat he wore heaved with each harsh cough.

So that was what they'd been guarding. Tony was the first to voice their thoughts.

Instantly the rest of the group of outsiders went on the defensive and gave them an icy glare. The message was clear _'hurt him and we hurt you.'_

"God" The teen coughed out. "Can't get out of one sticky situation before we're placed in another one, huh" He slowly got up as he looked up at the sky. "Having a laugh truth?"

The avengers looked at the blond haired teen in confusion. Just as they were about to say something, their madman had once again regained consciousness and started his crazed ramblings.

"I will rule the world and nothing shall stop me."

His men came towards the group, intent on continuing where they had left off.

Within a few seconds the avengers heard a clap, saw a flash of blue light and found their madman and his men enclosed in what appeared to be a cement cage.

"Well that was easy" Ed muttered. The man's attempt at battle was one of the lamest ones he'd seen so far, and he'd seen many.

"Fullmetal" Mustang hissed. "No alchemy." He sent the teen a glare which Ed merely waved off. "Weapons, I mean it." He gave Ed a look that indicated that he was being dead serious. As newcomers in a new world they couldn't just show off all the skills they had, without knowing anything about the people in it. It would give these people too much leverage.

Ed nodded his acquiesce. It had been a moment of forgetting where they were, but that was alright. He could operate without alchemy anyways. Especially since he still had the gift Hawkeye had given him.

"Chief behind you"

Ed turned just in time and raised a previously unseen pistol into the air and shot twice in the direction of his attacker. Instantly the man fell to the ground.

"What the hell kid?" Clint exclaimed walking over to the group. He'd seen the way the kid had whipped out the pistol and shot their bad guy before their very eyes. It seemed that he'd done that before and more than once too.

The crew looked at him strangely. None of them knew what had affected the archer.

"How did you…Where did" Clint seemed unable to finish the sentence as he looked around at the people in confusion.

Mustang just raised an eyebrow. "Is something the matter?"

Steve intervened. "I think that I can speak for all of us when I say that we are all wondering how it is that a kid knows how to use a gun effectively."

Mustang rolled his eyes. "What other way to use a gun gentlemen." he asked his voice smooth as a smirk found its way to his face.

Steve blushed. "I meant where did he learn to use a gun?"

Hawkeye stepped forward. "I taught him" Unfazed by the aghast faces she continued. "I taught _Major_ Elric how to shoot a gun because I felt that it was necessary."

"Since when has it been necessary for a kid to know how to shoot a gun?" Clint demanded.

The rest of Mustang's crew winced as they saw Hawkeye's eyebrow go up slightly. Staring the Avengers straight in the eye she answered in a calm yet firm tone of voice. "I don't know how things are in your military but in Amestris as a general rule it is necessary that all soldiers be taught how to shoot a gun and use several other weapons."

The rest of the avengers nodded at the statement. Steve was the first to speak. "It's the same thing here ma'am"

"But still how could"

"Hawkeye" Natasha grabbed Clint's arm. "Don't" She raised her hand to her lips as she motioned for him to be quiet.

Around this time Ed had finally decided to enter the discussion. "Hawkeye is right" He stated. Seeing the avengers confused look at Clint he rolled his eyes. "I mean the 1st lieutenant made a point. Soldiers have to know how to shoot." He gave Clint a look. "So if you want to blame anyone for me knowing how to shoot, blame me. I'm the one who signed up for the military."

Clint stared at him openmouthed. Natasha cocked her head at him. "Why would you do that?"

Ed gave a sigh. He'd run into people like these before, people who thought he was crazy for joining the military. In a way he supposed he was. Those people didn't get why he did it. They could never understand his reasons, it didn't apply to them. They didn't get it. "It doesn't matter" he replied. "What matters is that you stop treating me like some little kid because I'm not. You got it?"

The avengers nodded. Clint snapped his mouth shut at the kid's words. He'd seen that look before, on soldiers who had seen and done a lot. It slightly disturbed him to see such a youthful looking face hold such an expression.

"Good" Ed placed his gun back into the holster and turned to his team. "Are we done here?"

Mustang nodded his head. "I believe so." He turned towards the avengers. "If you have no more questions we will take our leave. We have much to do."

"Wait" Mustang and his crew turned around. Hawkeye raised an eyebrow.

Natasha was unfazed. "How about you come with us to SHIELD" blank faces met hers at the name. "You can tell us how you got here and maybe we can help you in whatever it is you need to do."

Mustang pondered this for a moment before answering. "I will have to discuss this with my team." He waited for a few seconds as the avengers just stared. "I meant now." Natasha nodded as they all fell back.

Turning to the rest of his team Mustang glanced at the avengers. "What do you think?"

"I believe they are trustworthy" Hawkeye replied. "They may be our chance at getting back to Amestris."

At her words the rest of the group nodded.

"Fullmetal?"

"Huh?"

"How about you?"

The teen thought for a moment and nodded. "I agree with the lieutenant. Going with them might help us get back home quicker."

Mustang nodded. "We'll go with them and see what help they can offer us." He turned to Ed and gave him a serious look. "Remember Fullmetal we can't let them know about Alchemy until we know what kind of threat they are to us. Better that they underestimate us."

Ed nodded. He hated using guns, but Mustang was right. He had accidently done a transmutation but luckily none of their observers had noticed what had happened. They had all muttered something about the guy's magic backfiring. Pff, magic as if.

Seeing everyone's nod of agreement Mustang turned and gave the avengers a nod.

"We'll go with you"


End file.
